


Emily is Bee-utiful (and Aubrey is allergic to bees)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hurt and comfort, bad bee puns, sickfic kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Inspired by the scene in Khaled's suite. Aubrey is allergic to bees, and she thinks that Emily is *very* beautiful. Comfort, fluff, and bad bee puns ahead.Minor PP3 spoilers, y'all!Junksen with side bechloe. Call me the queen of rarepairs.





	Emily is Bee-utiful (and Aubrey is allergic to bees)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all better thank sarcasticrayofsunshine for this plot gem. She is the mastermind behind 99% of what I write. 
> 
> Anywhores, go review this so I know y'all ain't dead. 
> 
> xo

It was unbelievable - being on stage with the Bellas again and having a chance to sing somewhere other than her shower. This was one of the times that her father had come through, getting them their spot on the USO tour and a chance to be signed by a record label - highly unlikely, but still possible.

 

This was a new era for the Bellas. After only seeing Beca and Chloe for years, Aubrey was ecstatic to be back in rehearsals full swing. No one had changed, really - Jessica and Ashley were still wrapped up in each other, Lilly was still terrifyingly quiet, and Cynthia Rose was gayer than ever.

 

Their first rehearsal in Europe had Aubrey feeling extremely out of place. The group was essentially the same, but the dynamic was all new. Chloe and Beca were - as usual - all over each other, joined at the hip with Fat Amy. Aubrey felt like a newcomer, her best friends having run off the moment they got to the base.

 

Legacy - her name was _Emily_ \- was nice enough, but something about her presence left Aubrey feeling a little bit stunned. She was insanely talented, a songwriter by night and a teacher by day, teaching music to children in the underprivileged schools throughout Atlanta. She was one of the only Bellas local to Barden.

 

She was sweet. Too sweet to hang with people like the Bellas. And she was gorgeous...tall, too. Aubrey found herself staring more than a couple of times, much to Beca and Chloe’s amusement. Seriously, why did they think _everyone_ was a lesbian? Projecting their own feelings, Aubrey presumed.

 

The way Emily took charge of the group - insisting they go show DJ Khaled that they weren’t a joke - had Aubrey absolutely floored. It was a move bolder than even she would make, showing her dedication to the Bellas, and if there was anything Aubrey found impressive, it was dedication and drive.

 

They were in Khaled’s suite, Aubrey in a glittery dress and Chloe in an emerald green piece - because it went with her eyes and she was _so getting laid_ if she wore it. Aubrey leaned against the doorway, eyes transfixed on the youngest Bella, unconsciously watching her every move.

 

“You looking at Legacy?”  
  
“Yeah. I never really noticed much about her when y’all came to the retreat.” Aubrey narrowed her eyes, letting out a soft huff of discontentment when she noticed the younger girl talking to Flo.

 

“I forgot that she was around for the retreat...it seems like it was so long ago.” Chloe seemed to be lost in thought, head tilting.

 

“Hm, yeah. She’s quite beautiful, isn’t she?” Aubrey murmured, tongue poking out between her lips as though she was deep in thought.

 

“She _is_ really pretty. Wait! Bree, she’s five years younger than you!” A soft slap was delivered to Aubrey’s arm, Chloe narrowing her eyes as she stared the blonde down. Of course she would find the most innocent one to be attracted to.

 

“But also an adult - so it wouldn’t exactly be _illegal_.”

 

“No, Aubrey, do not go chat her up.”

 

Aubrey pushed off the doorframe, ignoring Chloe with an ease that could only have been practiced nearly every day through college - not that she did or anything. Chloe was just _very_ persuasive - and if you wanted any hope of not getting sucked into her half-brained schemes, you needed to get good at the art of ignorance.  

 

“Aubrey, no. You are not going over there. You are...okay, I guess you are.” Chloe slumped her shoulders in defeat, perking back up when Beca appeared at her side with a gentle kiss to her temple.

 

“What’s up, hot stuff?” The brunette laughed, arm wrapping around Chloe’s waist.

 

“Bree just went to...flirt with Legacy!” Her nose was wrinkled in disgust, gesturing wildly to the scene in front of her - Aubrey standing beside Emily, the younger woman’s head tipped back in bright laughter.

 

“Oh, come on, let her spread her wings and fly. Look at her, our little gay baby all grown up and hitting on girls.” Beca shook her head, fond smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Aubrey _had_ been extremely closeted since she came out to Beca and Chloe accidentally after they started dating - Beca would often have to bribe Chloe to go flirt with girls on Aubrey’s behalf.

 

The retreat had changed her, giving her a newfound sense of self assurance that she never felt while at Barden, under the iron fist of her father. Four years ago, she would have never had the courage to go up to someone that she barely knew and started flirting with them. She also would have _never_ let this person that she barely knew tell her what to do, where to go. But somehow, the youngest Bella seemed to be educated and Aubrey ignored her innate need to second guess everything.

 

“Hi...Emily, right? I’m so sorry we haven’t had a chance to talk before!” Her smile was bright, chest pushed out like Chloe had taught her years before. The younger girl was taller than her - _so_ much taller, why hadn’t she noticed that? - and her eyes were kind.

 

“Aubrey! _The_ Aubrey Posen is talking to me? No way! You are an absolute legend!” She was so bubbly and sweet, but in a way that had Aubrey drawn in. Usually she couldn’t stand chipper and bubbly - Chloe being the only exception that she couldn’t handle at times.  

 

“You’re sweet - you really know how to flatter a girl.” Aubrey felt a soft flush creeping up on her cheeks - unsure as to if it was from the compliment or her sheer embarrassment to be _flirting_ with the other woman. “I’ve been watching you - not in a creepy way! I just mean you’re talented, and you have such a grasp on the group.” Aubrey’s cheeks were red now, face ducking to hide the very obvious blush that had worked its way across her face and chest.

 

“I really --”

 

They were cut off by a man - a general, by the looks of the buttons and pins adorning the breast and arm of his jacket. Aubrey listened, lips pursed, as he spoke about her father. Daddy was coming, wasn’t he? Of course he would - he told Aubrey weeks ago that he would be there.

 

“...it’s just too bad he can’t make it.”

 

Oh. Aubrey felt her heart sink. She knew her father was a busy man - that he had so many other things going on and acapella wasn’t necessarily his main focus - but it didn’t hurt any less.

 

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, a sad yet comforting smile from the younger woman, and tried to offer up her best happy face. This hurt just as it had when she was a child, when he missed the father daughter dance and she was left to stand there alone - Chloe’s father eventually taking turns dancing with her and Chloe.

 

“It’s okay, I understand. He’s a very busy man.” Aubrey felt her head start to swim, eyes unable to focus on anything. She struggled to remain upright and calm, the familiar sensation of bile rising in her throat.

 

In an attempt to steady herself, her arm shot sideways right into a candlestick that promptly tumbled over.

 

Fuck.

 

It was like everything was moving in fast forward, Aubrey’s eyes darting around in horror as she watched the room go up in flames. Fuck was an understatement. They were double dipped in fuck - triple dipped, even. And then there were bees. Was there such thing as quadruple dipped in fuck?

Aubrey’s eyes found Emily’s, a look of pleading desperation in her eyes. Of course Emily wouldn’t know about her allergy - they had only briefly met! She searched for Chloe, heart racing. Bees got mad easily - and when they got mad, they _stung._

 

This was _not_ going to end well.

 

There was a loud scream - louder than the rest - and suddenly Emily was swinging a guitar into the glass door, trying to get the bees out. Oh, shit. Aubrey heard a buzz in her ear and braced for the worst - the inevitable sting. The other Bellas were so busy trying to save themselves that they wouldn’t notice…

 

Aubrey tried in vain to calm herself down. Bees responded to fear, and to say she was scared was an understatement. The buzzing got louder, and Aubrey _swore_ that it was an angry buzz, not that you could tell the difference. She let out a scream that caught in her throat, a sharp, stinging pain in her bicep.

 

Fuck, fuck, _fuck._

 

“Chloe, fuck!” Aubrey rushed out, her arm already swelling to an ungodly size. Her mind was hazy, the entire room fuzzy. Her hearing started to fade, panic etched into every line on her face. Aubrey tried to ease herself to sitting, instead feeling a pair of strong arms behind her, easing her to the ground.

 

She recognized Chloe’s shoes and her screams, arms gesturing frantically until Jessica or Ashley - Aubrey never could tell them apart, least of all now - pulled an Epi Pen out of their purse.

 

Chloe’s voice was soothing and soft, needle jabbing into Aubrey’s thigh - her dress hiked up to her hips, not that she could care now - as the arms behind her held her head up, making it easier to breathe around her closing throat.

 

“Aubrey, can you hear me? It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

 

She distinctly recognized the voice in her ears and the strong arms holding her up to be Emily’s, a lazy smile passing her lips as her heart slowed. Aubrey closed her eyes, momentarily ignoring the heat from the fire and the commotion around her as the tugging on her chest eased up a little.

 

“Can we go back to my room?” Her voice was hoarse, sucking in a deep breath. She realized that her dress was still around her hips and tugged weakly, feeling soft hands replacing her own and fixing her dress.

 

“No, absolutely not! You’re going to the hospital - I swear to god, Bree, you scared the shit out of me.” Chloe’s voice was stern, hand running through the now sweaty blonde curls. She had only ever seen Aubrey have one reaction as a teenager, when they went camping on their senior trip.

 

“I’m fine, I swear. I’ll take some Benadryl for the swelling, but I just want to go to bed.”

 

“No, and that’s final.” Chloe opened her mouth to speak but Emily cut her off, holding a hand up to silence the redhead. Miraculously, it worked - and Chloe didn’t quiet down for just anyone.

 

“What if I take her back up to her room? I’ll stay with her the entire time, I promise. I’ll call an ambulance if her breathing changes or her face swells up. It’ll be okay, Chloe. Trust me when I say Aubrey just wants to be alone.”

 

Her heart swelled - and not from the bee sting. Someone _finally_ had her best interest at heart, and Emily was right, she did want to be alone. She faintly heard Chloe protesting, Beca finally resurfacing and pulling the redhead away with a grin that could only be described as coy.

 

Aubrey’s mind was swimming and she barely remembered where her room was. Emily’s arms around her waist were supportive yet soft, a soft reassurance that everything would be okay. She tried to unlock the door, key card tapping everywhere but the sensor - anyone else would have laughed at the prim and proper Aubrey Posen stumbling around like a half brained idiot, but Emily gently took the card and unlocked the door with no commentary, only a gentle smile.

 

“Thank you - for taking me up here.” Aubrey’s words began to slur, the Benadryl Chloe gave her before she left starting to take effect.

 

“You’re welcome. I know you probably didn’t want everyone fawning over you. Chloe is nice but…”

 

“She’s a little overkill, I know. I lived with her for four years - imagine that.”

 

She felt herself being lead to the bed and sat on the edge. Emily removed her shoes, hand gently caressing over Aubrey’s skin in a way that had the older woman giggling - the sweetest sound Emily had ever heard.

 

Aubrey flopped onto the bed, eyes shutting as she attempted to fight through the haze washing over herself. Emily was soft and sweet, she smelled like flowers and something else that Aubrey could only describe as happiness and innocence. She held her hand out, opening and closing her fist in a motion that - hopefully - beckoned the other woman over to her.

 

She felt a soft hand in hers, a bright grin breaking out on her face. Aubrey tugged, pulling the taller woman down beside her and snuggling into her hair.

 

“You smell nice and you are a _very_ good cuddler.”

 

There was a pause, though it wasn’t awkward. Aubrey rubbed at Emily’s hair, her foggy mind unable to do much more than rub and pat. She wanted to curl closer, to feel the other woman’s skin against her own - but that would be wrong, and to do that she would need full control of her body. Which she did not have.

 

Emily’s presence was nice, not overwhelming like some people could be. She kept a respectful distance, yet still wrapped herself around Aubrey in the most comforting way possible. Her breath against her forehead was warm, leaving a fuzzy feeling in the pit of Aubrey’s stomach. The blonde looked up, eyes shining with something that wasn’t just the drugs.

 

“Kiss me.”   
  
“Aubrey, you’re high.”

 

It melted her heart. Of course she was so respectful - and it wasn’t a no, it was a _not yet_. She shrugged, lips grazing a spot on Emily’s throat, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the other woman. Her skin was soft and Aubrey’s lips were tingling - again, not from the bees or the medication, just from the other woman’s skin against hers.

 

“I’m not. Do you not want to kiss me?” It was punctuated by a soft pout.

 

Emily could practically hear the pout in Aubrey’s words, could picture the shining puppy dog eyes. She was able to resist looking down for approximately half of a second before shaking her head and looking down at the blonde with an amused smile. Oh. That pout would have her bending over backwards in seconds.

 

It was probably the most pitiful yet adorable thing Emily had seen in her entire life. Aubrey Posen, dictator extraordinaire and hardass, looking up at her with big dopey eyes and a pout to rival anything she had ever seen before. Emily resisted the urge to kiss that bottom lip back where it belonged, wanting to play with the blonde just a little bit longer.

 

“Well, I _love_ kissing short little blondes.”

 

“I am _not_ short. I am of average height.”

 

“Well, I guess I can’t kiss you then…”

 

There was another pout, Aubrey’s face a picture of adorable annoyance. Emily laughed, brushing the messy blonde hair back and scratching gently at Aubrey’s scalp. The older woman practically purred, pout dissipating.

 

“Fine, ‘m short.”

 

“Good. It would be a shame to pass this opportunity up.”

 

Emily bent down, gently tugging at the blonde hair to bring Aubrey’s face up to hers. Their lips pressed together - tentatively at first, moving together as though it had been practiced a thousand times over. There was a contented sigh from the blonde, eyes slipping shut as she gently pet Emily’s hair - an awkward little motion that she would not have expected from the older woman. Emily pulled back, eyes still focused on Aubrey’s moving lips.

 

“You’re _bee_ utiful.”

 

“And you’re un _bee_ lievable, Posen.”


End file.
